The Perfect Plan
by mazzal
Summary: She wants him. He wants her. Will Sougo and Kagura stick to the plan to get what they want or break down and eventually, find something better? nobuOKIKAGUkamu
1. Beware of bitter persons

**Okay, this story just popped in my head. It's about OkiKagu(obviously) and a bit of KamuNobu. Hahaha I just think they'll make a badass pair just like OkiKagu. :)**

**YOSH! Ich, ni, san, START!^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beware of bitter persons.**

Her eyes narrowed as she watches the two teens walk out the house. Hatred, angst, annoyance, irritation and bitterness filled up her chest. She can feel it tighten when they bid her goodbye. All she can do is fake a smile while restraining herself not to tackle and massacre the lady. Then, she peeked at the window only to find the two; slowly occupying the spaces between their fingers with each other. Kagura's eyebrows started meeting again, nails are starting to dig inside the pillow above her lap. She noticed that the guy is whispering something to the girl. Kagura zoomed her eyes on the couple and realized that the girl is beginning to blush. In no time, the pillow was brutally ripped apart; slamming her face in the couch.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The poor couch suffered from Kagura's deafening scream. She threw tantrums everywhere like a little kid; kicking and punching the couch's surface. Curses repeated around the house, knowing that she's all alone. Now that she doesn't live in Gintoki's house, no one would scold her and shut her up. She started blabbering and saying nonsense words in describing the girl who's with her brother, as if she was talking to someone. Minutes passed, Kagura got tired of storming and sat up. She looked around, noticing the mess she just made. Kagura just sighed and glanced again at the window, resting her cheeks in her hands.

"This won't take me anywhere…I have to do something."

* * *

It was a perfect afternoon for the people of Kabukicho. Everybody is outside, vendors are trying to sell their fruits, children are playing cans, neighbors are just sharing gossips, and most of all, couples are spending their day together. Well, it didn't affect Kagura. For her, it's the perfect day to build a plan. Kagura made a list of things to buy and went on every store searching for them. After buying some things in her list, she realized that she doesn't have any money left. A frown was formed on her lips, thinking her plan became a failure. She dropped her head and carelessly dragged her feet home. All she can see is the ground and her feet, advancing each other. She's just about to reach her pocket when –_THUD_– she crashed into the chest of a male and hit her head.

"What the hell? Watch where you're going you–"

"Aren't you suppose to be telling that to yourself china?"

She knew too well who owns the voice that annoyed her. _Oh great. Can this day get any worse? _Kagura gently rubbed her head while glaring at his blank face.

"Che! You're the one who bumped me you blind asshole!"

"Tsk, tsk, look what the TV had done to you." Sougo said, still wearing that poker face of his.

"I learned it from Gin-chan! He told me that it's used in describing worthless, stupid, abnormal creatures like you!" she bragged.

"Well, I should be calling you an asshole then."

Kagura growled, preparing her parasol to attack. Sougo smirked. _Heh china, why are you so easy today? _ He thought, slowly unsheathing his katana. She jumped high in the air, ready to smash Sougo's face. He immediately blocked it with his katana and lifted a kick on Kagura. She immediately dodged it and punched him in return. Then, the failed plan darted on her mind. Before Sougo can strike another attack, she leaped backwards leaving Sougo unsatisfied.

"Surrendering now, are we china?"

She quickly picked up the fallen paper bags and rubbed off some dirt. "I have something more important things to do than to fight someone who never even won a match we had."

"Oh really? Mind telling me who's the one escaping a match right now?" he asked mockingly.

"I'm not escaping! I'm actually constructing a plan." She stated, pulling the list inside her pocket while thinking of the possible stores where she can find them.

Sougo's head cocked to the side. _Plan? What plan? This might be interesting…_ "Ne china, what on earth are you talking about?"

"It's none of your business. Wait– why did I even tell you that?" Ignoring her rival's puzzled stare, she walked quickly passed Sougo. By the time she's beside him, he snatched the paper Kagura was holding.

"The hell?" Kagura immediately reached for the paper while punching Sougo's arms. He lifted the paper above his head and tried reading it. "GIVE ME THAT BACK, DAMN IT!" She jumped and jumped but Sougo's height made it hard for her to reach it. After reading the list, he let Kagura get it.

"Is that what you call a plan? All I saw was buy sukonbu. Buy sukonbu. Buy sukonbu."

She hid the paper from him and gave him a defiant stare. "No! I was thinking of torturing this 'girl' and I thought of buying traps and weapons for her. So, I thought of buying a little smidge of sukonbu along the way but I accidentally bought sukonbu first and now I have no money left."

Sougo rolled his eyes, noticing that the paper bags she's holding are full of sukonbus. "Try feeding her that crap, that's enough torture for her."

"What would you know? You're just the same with her; you and you're tax-robbing jobs. The world will be better without you here."

_Eh? What does she mean 'the same'? _He got more confused and curious about this 'girl'. "What do you mean by that?"

"You even have the same uniform, only hers is white. I think she's from Mimawarigumi?"

Sougo was shocked, questioning himself if he had heard right. There's only one girl from Mimawarigumi that he knew and that's…

"Oh my, they're coming this way! HIDE!"

Kagura panicked and immediately pulled Sougo away from sight. They hide behind the post near the street where the couple is walking. Slowly, they both peeked behind and saw the two. There they saw a boy with red braided hair; wearing a kid-like smile while walking with a girl with blue, long hair and a face that spells B-L-A-N-K. They look like a weird couple at first because the boy looks like he's having the time of his life but the other one seems emotionless. However, there's something about them that scares people.

"Look at her, just look at her! The nerve, it's like she doesn't want to go on a date with nii-chan, she don't deserve him! What a girl, I can't wait to get…"

Nothing. That was all Sougo can hear. Nothing. His eyes looked at the Mimawarigumi girl with disbelief. They were fighting when he last saw her and now she's dating was speechless; it took time for him to process what's happening in front of him.

_No way…no way…the girl is…Imai Nobume._

* * *

**And that's for chapter 1! Don't worry, things will get better on the next chapters…please tell me what you think! :))) For those who are preparing or starting their classes, goodluck! Say byebye to watching endless TV marathons until AM and long hours of sleep. I don't wanna go yet. *sniff* hahahaha thanks for reading! Please leave a review! ^_^**


	2. The best idea usually comes from nowhere

**Helloooo ~ thank you for those who read and reviewed this story. This chapter, I think, will crawl its way to the main story. Hahaha**

**Yosh! Ich, ni, san, START! ^o^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: The best idea usually comes from nowhere.**

Both of them are doing their usual routines. For once, the house became peaceful and quiet. Only the sound of the TV and the broom brushing the floor was heard by the both men. No words were exchanged since this morning except for the greetings and a bit arguing. The silver perm-headed continued reading his daily Jump while the four-eyed cleans the floor. Deep silence between them occurred as well as the sadness inside. They both know something's missing and they cannot do anything about it but let it be. Suddenly, the TV started making weird noises and the screen's turning grey.

"Patsuan, fix the TV."

"Gin-san, can't you see I'm doing something over here! You're just lying there since this morning, mind helping me out?"

Gintoki then stared at Shinpachi for seconds. The young boy stopped, seeing that for once, the lazy samurai paid him some attention. He thought that maybe, Gin will at last help him with the chores now that Kagura is gone. Then, Gintoki turned and stared back at his Jump.

"Patsuan, fix the TV."

A vein popped in his temple, realizing what the hell was he thinking. "STOP BEING SO LAZY AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL! I'M NOT YOUR MAID YOU KNOW!"

Ignored once again, he continued brushing the floor like nothing happened. Then, the noise got worse and tore their ears off. Every word that Gintoki reads turns into _screeeecchhh screeeecchhhh__**. **_Shinpachi's trying to endure the noise by singing Otsuu's song in his head. Both men are just waiting on who will make the first move. After moments of agony, Gintoki slammed his Jump close and pointed at the TV.

"CAN SOMEBODY FIX THAT DAMN TV?"

Then, the kettle whistled loudly inside the kitchen. "Shoot! I forgot the water!" He hurriedly ran into the kitchen.

"GAH! KAGURA, WAKE UP AND FIX THE DAMN T–"

When he's about to throw the Jump into his closet, he realized that no one's inside. He was awaken and dropped the Jump above his table. Shinpachi turned off the gas tank and pulled the cord off the TV. Both of them felt glum and stared at the closet. Whatever they do, they can't ignore how they miss her. Gintoki sighed, forgetting what he said earlier and returned to his reading position.

"Gin-san, what do you think Kagura-chan's doing right now?" Shinpachi asked, tapping the back of the TV.

"Bullying some kids, devouring rice bowls, I don't know. I don't care." He deadpanned as he flips the page of his Jump.

"Do you think she's doing fine?"

"Of course she is, it's Kagura we're talking about. Its better this way, she's with her brother now. Plus, the house won't be destroyed every now and then."

"I miss her."

Awkwardness took over again; silence never had been this loud before. Shinpachi breathe out a deep sigh, remembering the times when Kagura's with them. Later, Gintoki stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Where did you say Kagura's staying at?"

"Umm…it's on the 3rd street across ours. Why? Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm off to buy strawberry milk."

"But there's still plenty of strawberry milk in the fridge!"

"It's for…...next week."

"Wait, what? Since when did you buy something for future purposes? Is that our salary? Oi Gin-san! Stop ignoring me! Wait for me!"

* * *

Kagura watched them, unconsciously picking up a rock beside her. "Damn, I wanna poke those eyes so much." But Sougo didn't answer; his eyes are still frozen from disbelief.

Kagura noticed his changed expression. "From the looks of it, I think you know each other. Sadist?"

"O-oh yeah, I think I know her. We fought a long time ago, but it was all a blur to me." He was lying. How can he forget the woman who wants to cut off his ****?

"Well, she's the girl who's currently dating my nii-chan. That slut, I'll show her the true meaning of fear!(*) Who does she thinks she is huh? Not because she has big boobs and silky hair doesn't mean guys would go gaga for her, especially my nii-chan. Heh, I'll let her have a taste of my strength. That bitch, that flirty, stripper–"

"Oi china, stop blabbering. You're starting to say nonsense things like you always do. As I can remember, she can really fight well. Unlike you, she has what you call 'boobs' and a pretty face. Much more than you can offer, actually. Plus, she's a human, not a beast."

Kagura was taken aback. _Why is he saying these things? Mostly, why is he defending her? _She gave him a suspicious look, and then formed a mischievous smile. "You like her, don't you?"

He raised a brow. "What made you think of such a stupid idea, china?"

She just lifted her eyebrows repeatedly in response. "Like you said, she's pretty, and sexy. Plus, she's good in fighting, what more can you ask for?" she teased. Somehow, she felt an ache inside her while teasing Sougo.

Sougo, in the other hand, doesn't like her. He just found her interesting. It amused him how straightforward and upfront she talks. Also, they have the same eyes when they fight, and there's no doubt Nobume's attractive. But, all in all, he doesn't like her. She's just another girl for him. He sheathed his katana; returning his emotionless face. "I don't."

"Then why are you staring her like you saw mayora's head in a plate?"

"What? No, I just remembered something. We had an…unfinished fight back then, yeah." He faked.

"Let's just pretend that's true." When the couple was out of sight, she stood up and continued walking, leaving Okita alone. Seeing Kagura bought his 'alibi', he also stood up and called her.

"So, what's the plan?"

Kagura glanced back, thinking she heard wrong. He stared back at her with his dead eyes. "I said, what's the plan besides feeding her with that dark matter?"

"Y-you're, helping me?" She stuttered, still can't believe what she heard.

"No, I just want to see you cry when your plan fails." Sougo smirked when he saw Kagura's nose crinkle in annoyance.

"Bakero! This will work, I can feel it! I would do anything for nii-chan."

"Why, did he ask you for help?"

"No but, I'm doing this for him. I'm just looking out for his best interests. I don't want him to be hurt."

"China, your brother's a yato, I don't think he'll be hurt that easy."

"I mean emotionally! Well, you wouldn't understand 'cause you don't have a heart. He's always been so protective to me. He doesn't even want me to date in this age! I mean, I'm already 17! I think I'm capable of handling myself-aru!"

"Heh, Kamui doesn't have to worry, no one would ever date someone like you. Even amantos won't like you." He smirked.

"Are you here to help me or not?" She exclaimed, looking furious at the sadist.

"What's your plan anyways?"

A devious smile lifted Kagura's lips. She chuckled like a villain while rubbing both of her hands. Dark aura surrounded her while her eyes glared upwards, you won't even see the black part. Sougo just looked at her with tedious eyes. He knew Kagura won't be able to come up with a good idea, or even an idea.

"You don't have any plans, do you?"

She flushed in embarrassment. "I-I HAVE! It's j-just that, my mind's not in the mood to think yet. Do you know the saying: ACT first before you THINK?"

"It's THINK first before you ACT."

Kagura made a face at him and took out one of her sukonbus. "Well, it's because I don't know anything about this! All I thought of was setting up a trap or net her on the spot like what I've seen in Disu-coveri Cha-unnel. They once caught this huge bear just by using a net!" She said, replacing the bear with Nobume on her mind.

_Jeez, there's nothing impressive about that._ He thought, scratching his head.

"I won't let that teme steal my brother away from me. Nii-chan's only mine. MINE!"

His eyebrows twitched upon hearing that line. _Nii-chan. Nii-chan. Well danna, someone managed to replace you when it comes to irritating me._ Exhaling a deep sigh, he glanced at the other people in their opposite street. Something caught his attention when he saw 4 people making a commotion. There were 2 couples arguing and the guy from couple 1 pulled the girl from couple 2 away from her partner. It looks like a tug of war and the crowd just got bigger and bigger. Suddenly, an evil grin formed from his lips as he turns to Kagura who's currently munching on his 11th sukonbu.

"China, I have a better idea."

* * *

**(*) I actually got that line from a random online game. It's Elesis' taunt. :P**

**Hello minna! :) thank you for those who read and reviewed ^^ and for those who are asking, a big NO if I'm going to proceed this in OkiNobu. I just thought that it would be a nice side story for this. You'll find out why on the next chapters..hehehe I really hate OkiNobu, if you just know how it ruined my day when I watched the part where their faces are inches away from each other on Baragaki Arc. Haha (gomenasai for the OkiNobu fans) I don't hate Nobume, I just don't like her to be paired with Okita. Sougo's only for Kagura, and Kagura only! ^-^**

**Owkay, please review! Even a single word can make my day. :))  
Arigatou gozaimasu minna!**


	3. A group mate that won't cooperate is alw

**HELLLOOO! Gomenasai for the late update..you see, I'm now an official college student and life keeps on pulling me away from my otaku life.. :( I'm so busy nowadays…it's making me sad...I think college students can relate to me especially those who have the same course I'm taking. . hahaha enough with my drama! Here's chapter 3 and I hope you guys like it. ^^**

**Yosh! Ich, ni, san, START! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: A group mate that won't cooperate is always annoying.**

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

Her face can't be explained, it's a mix of confused, shocked and disgust. She never thought of anything like Okita's plan. It's just weird, especially for her.

"Didn't you hear me? Can't your little brain absorb what I just said?" Sougo sarcastically asked, thinking what stupid thing he just said. Yes, it was stupid, especially for Sougo, but that's the first thing that came into his mind.

"B-but, w-what's the connection of that with what I-I'm trying to do?" She nervously asked, still confused on Okita's weird plan.

"You see, if he saw us, he'll come to his senses and take you away from me, leaving Nobume behind. You'll try to reason out with him, and blah blah blah, imitate those dramas you always watch. Being an overprotective brother, he'll definitely choose you. Just tell him that you can't live seeing your weak, gay–"

"He's not gay! Or weak!"

"Whatever, –brother dating someone you don't trust. Me, in the other hand, can deal with Nobume and finish what we left behind. Don't worry, this is just pretend. P-R-E-T-E-N-D in case you don't understand." He stated like explaining to a kid.

When Sougo was done, all she can think about is the possible things that may happen during their 'fake' relationship. _What if it won't work? Will nii-chan really choose me? Will he really leave that girl? What do people do when they date? Why is sadist doing this? Does he like Nobume or…–wait, WHAT? Why am I thinking that? That's none of my business! I'm just curious! Okay, the plan, oh right…WHAT?_

Her face returned to its shock mode and stared at Okita. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head thinking what trouble he got himself into.

"Look china, this is much better than your plan. Besides, both of us will have the advantage on this. Now, do you have any ideas when and where they'll go out again?"

As she tilts her head up, she recalled the things her brother told her last night. "U-umm, as far as I can remember, they always go out on Thursday. Nobume had no food a while ago so she invited nii-chan to eat lunch with her. I think she's just using nii-chan as her food supplier! Uh-huh! But they'll still go tomorrow. It's kinda their ritual, ick, stupid dating habits." She said while crossing her arms.

After hearing what his rival said, he walked pass her and turned to give her a final look. "So tomorrow then, let's meet up by the bench. Be late and I'll burn all your sukonbus." Then he left, his body becoming smaller and smaller from her view.

_Tomorrow, eh?_

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING DAY…**

"Imouto-chan, why are you in a hurry?" Kamui asked while making fun of his face in the mirror.

Kagura immediately reached for the towel while drinking her cup of hot chocolate. She ran towards the bathroom and rapidly brushed her teeth; creating bubbles all over her mouth. Due to her broken alarm clock, she wasn't able to wake up early and now, she's an hour late. Cleaning, eating, preparing, she's doing them all simultaneously.

"Are you going to visit Samurai-san and Shi…shi…umm, the one with the glasses?"

Noticing that it's the perfect timing to execute the plan, she prepared her 'acting' voice and slowly walked beside him. Then, she grabbed the comb; looking at her reflection together with Kamui's.

"Oh no, I'm going out with the sadist actually…I don't know what's gotten into him but he said something about taking me somewhere I've never been before." Azure eyes peeked at the reaction of her brother through the mirror while she fixes her bangs. Kamui kept his smile but his eyes suddenly opened, showing the intent to kill and bloodlust. She smirked inwardly, seeing her brother bought the act.

"Ne, nii-chan, are you going somewhere?" Even though she already knew where he's going, she asked anyways to keep her 'innocent' image.

"Me you ask, I'm going to meet up with Nobume again. You should bond with her sometime. Maybe in the future, I'll get to bond with Sadist-kun too." His voice was as calm as the sea but as dangerous as hell. Kagura can't be happier now that her plan is starting to work.

"Okay, bye nii-chan!" Scampering off their house, Kagura waved a final goodbye to Kamui. When she left, Kamui sipped on his cup of chocolate; deeply thinking about something. After that, he locked the door with a smile; ready to fetch Nobume.

"Ara…I feel like killing someone today."

Kagura hurriedly went to the park, sending everyone that's on her way flying with her umbrella. When she got to her destination, the bench was empty, thinking that the sadist already left her. She then ran around the park, seeking every part where the sadist might be. After sprinting around the area, she felt a little exhausted and decided to pause a bit. While Kagura's catching her breath, she felt something poking her back. She rotated her head and saw Okita, wearing his hakama instead of his Shinsengumi uniform.

"You're late."

"I did it on purpose sadist…they said that the girl should be a little late on her first date." Kagura immediately retorted, thinking it would be a good excuse.

"Ohoho so you're taking this 'fake' relationship seriously eh?" Sougo made a teasing smile to Kagura, making her flush in embarrassment.

Without another word, she hit him with her parasol. "In your dreams sadist! No way in hell I'd do that! Ick."

"Relax china, I'm just teasing. Jeez." Okita said; rubbing his harmed arms.

Kagura just rolled her eyes, then; silence took its place again. Both are quiet, thinking since when did they become behave. After an awkward silence, Okita first broke the ice.

"Oi, where did you say your gay brother is going?"

"Stop it with the 'gay' thing! You look more gay than him y'know!"

"Umm…I don't know…they just go to some random place and whatsoever." She added.

Okita then scratched his sand-colored hair and looked around the park. "How are we supposed to see them, genius?"

Realizing her rival's right, she just kept quiet and worriedly searched for them. They walked and walked until they saw the couple, standing in front of a wishing well.

"That's them! Sadist! Sadist! It's them!" The red headed girl excitedly pulled Okita's hakama back and forth.

"You don't say?" Mocking aroused on his voice. Kagura responded with a punch while staring at the couple. "Now, all we need is to catch their attention."

Wondering cerulean eyes lifted into his face. "How?"

"Well," Okita inhaled as he look at the people around them. "We should do what couples do."

A sudden electrifying sensation was felt by her spine. She knew they'd come to this but she didn't expect that it would be today.

"N-now? I mean, r-right now?" She stammered.

"When do you want? After they're married and have children?" He asked sarcastically.

"NO! Okay…," A small blow came out from her mouth. "I'm ready!"

After hearing the determined tone from Kagura, Sougo swiftly slipped his hands to hers. Another weird sensation struck Kagura and made her withdraw her hand. She held her hand tightly while puzzlingly looking at Sougo's eyes.

"W-what do you think you're doing sadist?"

"We're supposed to convince them that we're dating, aren't we? Don't make it hard for me china, I don't like this either more than you do."

After minutes of hesitation, Kagura slowly placed her hand to the side. She realized that nothing will happen if she keeps on refusing and arguing with him. Her eyes darted again to the couple in front of them and a flash of determination appeared in her eyes. _This is for nii-chan!_ Then, she grabbed Sougo's hand and tangled it with hers. Sougo was surprised on the turn of events.

"Why china, I never knew you were a tsundere." He smirked.

"Shut up..I've come to realize my mission here! I won't let that slut take my nii-chan away even if I have do this shit with you."

So, they started walking towards them but when they were a few meter away, they stopped. Both suddenly became nervous. Kagura stared at him, thinking why he had stopped. Sougo stared back, tossing his head saying she should go first. But Kagura shooked her head and ordered him with her eyes to go first. The two shared a scary stare with each other while pushing each other's hands forward. They tried pushing each other with their shoulders but their feet seems glued to the ground. Kagura's vein is starting to explode and pulled Sougo back.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought were trying to convince them that I'm dating you asshole?" She whispered.

"It's because I'm bothered with your hand! The sweat's overflowing like hell!" He raised their hands.

"What kind of f*cking reason is that? And it's not my sweat, it's yours!"

"As far as I remember, my sweat doesn't smell like sukonbu."

"Stop making excuses! I really hate this, your plan sucks!" She whispered loudly and looked away.

"Do you have a better idea, brainless?" He deadpanned.

She raised a brow and looked at their hands. "First of all, this won't convince them that we're dating." Kagura raised their hands.

"I know, why won't you chain this around your neck while I pull you along?" Sougo asked while waving chains in his hands. The moment he said that, Kagura slammed a punch to Sougo's face but he quickly dodged it.

"BASTARD! No one in the right mind would do that especially with you! Instead, why won't I just kill you and tell them that you're my boyfriend that died because of loving me? Just like they say, 'too much love will kill you'. How's that sound?" She asked while scrunching her fingers.

"Agree, but instead of me dying, you'll be the one who'll die. Deal?"

Kagura can't take it anymore and landed a headbutt to Sougo. The sadist was caught off guard and took the hit, causing blood to flow down his forehead.

"Ma..ma...look what you've done stupid brat! What else do you think we can do huh?" Sougo said while wiping his blood.

"Well..." Kagura imagined the couples that she watched in teledramas. "First, you should place your hand in here." She instructed and placed Sougo's hand above her shoulder. Now she looks like she's helping an old man.

"No, no, no, this should be it." Instead, Sougo placed his elbow in Kagura's shoulders making them look like they're buddies. He then secretly hits Kagura's face with his elbow.

"Ooops, sorry china." He deadpanned.

She glared to Sougo and spitted but he dodged. "NO! I know more than you do sadist! Now, place your hand in here!" She grabbed his hand and returned it to her shoulder.

"Why would a brainless glutton like you know more than me?" He pulled hand and replaced it with his shoulder.

"DAMN IT SADIST! Place it here! This would look sweeter!" She pulled….more like tear off Sougo's hands to her shoulder but Sougo kept on blocking her with his elbow and bumping her face. Kagura, in return, placed her hands on his waist and pinched him, making Sougo wince in pain. Both are struggling and arguing which would go here and there. They kept on pulling and pushing each other, trying to look sweet but all they did was fight. People are starting to look at them with weird stares and murmurs. The two noticed it and nervously glanced at the couple. Fortunately, Kamui and Nobume haven't noticed them yet so the two rivals pushed each other away.

"S-sadist, we're not doing any good." Kagura said, wiping her sweat off of her neck.

"No, YOU're not doing any good." Sougo stated, rubbing his pinched waist.

Kagura stood up and started walking away. "I'm going home." Her voice was filled with disappointment. Sougo scratched his head while looking at her back.

"China, giving up already?"

"Your plan sucks. I guess Nobume wins after all." She said, following a sigh.

"We're just beginning china." Then, in a split second, Sougo's beside Kagura and reached for her hand; placing it on his waist while he reached for hers. He pulled Kagura's waist into his making their bodies touch each other. Azure eyes widened, shocked on what her rival did. The sand-haired boy took the first step and walked towards Kamui and Nobume. They finally looked like a normal couple.

"Don't get used to this china, this is just PRETEND." Sougo stated.

"You don't have to remind me sadist!" Kagura blurted.

Then, they walked. It looks like they're walking normally but they're still bumping each other's waists. Kagura felt very uncomfortable because Sougo's hands are in her waist, close to her breast but Sougo doesn't seem to care (or maybe because he doesn't feel anything). When they came nearer to Kamui and Nobume, their eyes are waiting to see them. Both are staring, sweats are dropping on their backs, eyes shifting from side to side just to have a glance on the couple. All Kagura can think about is Kamui buying their act as a couple. Then, when they're about to pass them, a smirk formed from Kamui's lips.

_Shit..they've already noticed us from the start._

The young teen turned 180 degrees, together with Nobume, with a huge smile on his face. Kagura held her rival's waist tightly when she saw Nobume with a handful of doughnuts. "Hi Imouto-chan!" Kamui gleefully said, facing Kagura. Then, his eyes opened and looked at Okita. His smile's still in place but his eyes says differently. Sougo kept his deadpan expression, but Kamui's aura keeps on inviting him to attack. The young yato stared at Okita the way he did to Umibouzu years ago.

"Hello Sadist-kun..."

* * *

**Oh yeah..I think I'll leave it that way for now..Imma start working on chapter 4 tomorrow. Hehehe I miss watching GINTAMA! Onegai sorachi-sensei, just let us have the season 6 of gintama DAMN IT! Hahaha Thank you again for reading! Hope to see ya next time! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :D**


End file.
